


Autumn Leaves

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Inktober 2017, Inktober-writings, Sportacus mentioned breifly, Sweaters, fall - Freeform, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: While on his walk, Robbie ponders on the upcoming holiday as autumn sets in.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and write a short story each day for inktober! Wish me luck!  
> Today's prompt is: Leaves  
> 10/01/2017

Waltzing down the winding sidewalk, past the warmly coloured trees, as their leaves slowly fell to the soft, chilly ground, Robbie felt content with himself, as the date slowly drifted towards the man's favorite holiday.

Halloween.

He had always loved the holiday, the costumes, the treats, going out-of-town to see his brother. Times were usually wonderful around this time of year. Although the year before he had had some troubles correlated with that Sportakook, he hoped this year he wouldn't be bothered with such petty disputes.

Interrupting his thoughts, he felt something gently land on his neatly set Pompadour. Reaching up, he carefully took down the object, to find that a leaf had landed on his head. Smiling, Robbie put the small, orange leaf into the pocket of his warm purple sweater and continued his walk.

Maybe this year would be better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaves falling on your head means good luck is coming your way! But only if you keep the leaf!


End file.
